Wishing Well
by Herochick007
Summary: She ran from the war, found a home with a wishing well. When loneliness finally wins, and she wishes for someone to spend her life with, will the well deliver the man of her dreams, or will she spend Christmas alone?


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 988- First line - There was only one window in the house, and it overlooked a wishing well. **

**Writing Club December**

**Assorted Appreciation: 12 - The Snowman - - Write a fic with no spoken dialogue (can be written or other forms of communication such as ASL/BSL) - Alt - Write about flying**

**Disney Appreciation:Songs: Start Of Something New - Write about an unexpected meeting.**

**All Sorts of Space: 1 - Goldilocks Zone - a nickname: (AU) Goldilocks**

**Showtime: 9 - Never Fall in Love with an Elf - (word) Bittersweet**

**Scamander's Case: 21 - (prompt) write about an action that has a heavy consequence**

**Lyric Alley: 18 - War is over, if you want it**

**Word Count: 1076**

There was only one window in the house, and it overlooked a wishing well. Every morning she would walk to that window and look out. The well didn't change. It was made of grey stone, had a pretty arch with rope hanging down into the well. Attached the rope was a bucket, which she used to pull up water occasionally. The water was part of the magic of the well. It was always cold and sweet, and sometimes, it even tasted a hint like mint.

She knew it was a wishing well. There was a partial inscription at the base of the well. Although it was written in an ancient language, she understood one word; wish. Sometimes she wondered what would happen if she made a wish at the well. She had a coin, one coin, she had hidden when the Death Eaters had destroyed everything. They'd destroyed her home, killed her family, but she had managed to escape mostly unharmed. All she had were the clothes on her back and the coin in her pocket. She'd run for days through the woods, hiding in trees, caves, whatever she could find.

Finally, she'd found this odd cottage. It only had the one window to the well, one door, and looked as though whoever had been here before had left in a hurry. There had been spill porridge on the table, dirty dishes in the sink, and three beds. She'd tried the largest one first, it had been too hard, the second too soft, but the last one, had been just right. She knew she'd been here at least a month. She'd seen the full moon, heard the howling of the wolves, and been thankful she was safe in this odd cottage.

Three months, nearly a whole season had passed since she'd move into the cottage with the wishing well. She'd tidied up the house, gathered some food from the forest outside, and settled into a semi-cozy routine. Most of the time, she didn't give a second thought to the wishing well or the single coin she had to make a wish. Although, some times, she wished she wasn't so alone. She was pretty sure the war was over, but she had no idea which side had won, or if there was even anybody left. No, if there was someone left, they would never welcome her back. She'd run like a coward. She was supposed to be a lion, not a coward. Wasn't that what the D.A had been for, to learn to fight, to defend herself? No, she'd run like a coward and now, now she could never go back.

As the days started to get colder, she started looking more and more at the well, longing for some company, any company. She knew it was getting closer and closer to Christmas. This year, there was nothing to celebrate, no one to celebrate with. She wished she could go back, find her friends. Maybe they would forgive her for running? She could image the look of disappointment on Parvati's face. That girl was fierce when threatened. No, she could never face Parvati again. She was too ashamed of what she'd done.

The first snowfall of the season perked her up slightly. The whole woods was covered in a magical white sparkling blanket. But the moment was bittersweet. She wanted nothing more than to share this beautiful sight with someone, with anyone. She fingered the coin. It was always in her pocket, just in case she had to run again. She walked over to the wishing well and peered down into its depths. She couldn't see the bottom, although she knew there was water down there, since that was her only source of water.

Gingerly she pulled out the coin and held it in front of her face. The wind brushed her long blond hair from her face. Did she dare do it? Did she dare make that wish? She closed her eyes and flipped the coin into the well. Keeping her eyes closed, she wished as hard as she could for someone to share this winter with, for someone to share her life with. She dared not speak this wish out loud. If spoken it wouldn't come true, wasn't that the way with wishes? She heard the coin splash into the water and sighed, dropping her head. She now had nothing of her old life. Her clothing had been repaired so many times, she didn't think much of the original garments remained.

She had just stepped away from the well, planning to check her snares for rabbits when she heard it. At first, she thought the noise was just the squirrels. They were a lot louder than she'd ever thought they would be. But it was louder, and coming closer. She paused. It could just be a bear, or some other creature. But it could also be someone, friend or foe, she had no idea.

She stepped back towards the cottage, hoping she would be safe there. She had barely reached the small porch when a man stumbled out of the forest. He was bleeding from his arm and stumbling badly. She gasped realizing who had just stumbled into her life. She'd never given him much thought, he was a bit older than her, but now, she'd wished for someone to share her life. She walked over to him slowly, keeping her hands where he could see them.

He seemed a bit dazed, most likely in shock. By the time she's reached him, he'd nearly collapsed. She opened her mouth to speak, but realized, she'd not spoken in months. Her throat was scratchy and she found the words were little more than sounds. He finally noticed her and waved for her to go away. She ignored him and rushed to his side. She helped him to his feet, brushing the hair and dirt from his face. She'd been right. Percy Weasley was apparently who the well had sent to spend the season with her. She smiled wondering why she'd never noticed his chiseled jaw before, or the way, his freckles bridged his nose. She helped him into the cottage and started fixing him up. He finally looked at her, after he'd had a bit of stew to eat. Although he didn't say anything, she could tell he was thankful, and if she was right, there was a faint spark of something more in his coppery eyes.


End file.
